Fighting
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Superboy and M'gann have a rather affecting sparring session. Supermartian fluff. Oneshot.


**A/n: Here's a lighter one-shot to get you guys back into your happy mood again.**

**Summary: Superboy and M'gann have a rather affecting sparring session. Supermartian fluff. Oneshot.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting<strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis and Kaldur didn't look too disappointed with their sparring partners; you couldn't say the same for Superboy and Miss Martian. It was with a raised eyebrow that Black Canary regarded them from the side of the briefing room, more curious as to their progress than any of the other couples.<p>

Their styles were so different – that was his main motive for pairing them together. M'gann had learned techniques and stealth from Martian Manhunter himself, whereas Superboy tended to go with his instincts and raw power. Both could learn a thing or two about appreciating the others' approaches.

At the other end of the huge room, the two were warming up. Or rather, M'gann was stretching, as she had been taught, whereas Superboy was absent-minded and playing his PSP.

"Don't you do any limbering up?" M'gann frowned at him as she lifted her leg parallel to her body and hooked her knee behind her neck.

He let his eyes travel up her figure before he replied, satisfied when he caught her blushing and turning her head away.

"Thumb exercises," he shut down his PSP and pocketed it.

"Your thumb's not going be much help when you have to rely on hand-to-hand combat," she pointed out, referring to the topic of today's lesson which involved strictly no use of powers. She lowered her leg and bent to brush herself off. When she straightened up again, he was standing directly in front of her and she gave a start.

"Or in your case, hand-to-knee," and with that he gave her a patronizing pat on the head.

For a moment it was all she could do to blink, and then she inquired , "Was that a reference to my height?"

"Your _diminutive _height," he leaned back against the wall, the picture of nonchalance.

"I may be short, but I'm won't let that stop me from doing my best," she dropped into a fighting stance, bracing herself for any physical or verbal blows. "Come on then."

He grimaced slightly. "I can't believe I got stuck with you."

"What do you mean?" She kept her eyes on him warily as he walked in front of her, his movements slow and careless.

"I mean you're not exactly a challenge."

"Oh..." now irritation spurred her onwards, and she flew at him, one long bare leg (she was wearing a skirt) coming swiftly towards his head.

But his reflexes were good, and he met her leg with his arm – in a matter of seconds he had grabbed her calf and twisted her over onto her back.

But if his reflexes were good, hers were even better, although he would be hard pressed to admit it. The moment she hit the floor her other leg was out, catching him hard in the knee. Immediately he buckled over and was sent sprawling all over her in a less than dignified fashion.

"Superboy - !" M'gann scrambled out from underneath him, but took the opportunity before he had followed suit to slam her elbow down into his back, grounding him once again.

Driven by frustration from his humiliation, Superboy was able to force her back through sheer strength, pushing himself off the floor and getting to his feet. This time M'gann was less quick and he grabbed her by the collar of her blue cape.

"Watch it, M'gann," he growled, and with that tossed her to the floor. Of course she rolled right back onto her feet, incorporating a little back-flip probably just to show off. When she landed upright again, half her hair hung across her face. She blew impatiently out of the corner of her mouth to get it out of the way of her eyes. There was something about the gesture he liked.

They stared at each other for another few seconds, six feet or so apart and both breathing heavily, forgetful of their setting.

M'gann made the first move again, darting at her opponent. Arms and legs were flying as they each attempted to strike and then parried each others blows. Black Canary watched, mildly impressed and interested at the sight of muscle and stealth pitted against each other without any apparent superior.

It was one of those things though; whatever distracted her neither Canary nor Superboy could say, but by chance he was able to get in a punch to M'gann's face. She was sent staggering backwards; she teetered for a bit on her heels, and then fell flat on the floor, clutching her cheek.

Superboy let his arms drop, and his heart rate speed. Meanwhile, M'gann had struggled to a sitting position and let her long hair veil her face.

"You asked for it," Superboy mumbled, turning away from the girl. He avoided any and all feelings of guilt which might accompany the sight of her.

"I know," she said softly, and then abruptly stopped, presumably because of the pain.

He glanced down, and she was such a pitiful sight – she looked like a little girl just sitting there all sorry for herself – that he let out a long-suffering sigh, just for effect, and leaned down to help her.

Black Canary had to chuckle to herself in surprise as she saw M'gann take the boy's hand and, relying on the element of surprise, yank him face first down onto the floor.

Superboy let out a cry of outrage as M'gann leaped up and regained her fighting stance. He rolled onto his back and stared at her. Fiercely he spat, "You fight dirty!"

"Not dirty, just skillfully," she panted, trying bravely to look indifferent. In fact he could already see a violent bruise forming, and was met with a pang of guilt again. However this time the indignation outweighed it considerably.

"I'm not going easy on you any more, M'gann," he sprang up and ran at her, shoulders squared. M'gann just had enough time to slip out of the way, but he spun on the balls of his feet and charged at her again.

The collision flung them both into the wall, faces centimeters apart. M'gann was pinned at Superboy's eye-level, a significant height from the ground seeing as she was five-seven to his five-eleven. His labored, angry breathing filled her ears, the scent of his sweat her nose and his vibrant though narrowed blue eyes, her vision.

"Got any dirty techniques to get out of this one?" he snarled, pressing his legs in between hers so that she didn't have the chance to knee him anywhere particularly painful.

M'gann stared at him, her mind racing. It was only a sparring session – but if she let him win now she would come away with more than a bruised face. He was so close the tips of their noses were touching.

It was slightly ironic that the only way to save her pride was to sacrifice it. Shutting her eyes against the room full of her teammates and the potential embarrassment, she kissed him hard.

Superboy's eyes widened in complete disbelief, as did Black Canary's on the other side of the room. Nobody else had yet noticed, it seemed, and the rest of the team continued to spar.

He staggered back – it would have been M'gann's occasion to pull herself away and escape, but for some reason, she fastened her arms round his neck and her legs around his hips.

The team started to realize something was up. Then, a dozen or so set of eyes bulged at the sight of Miss Martian, the wide-eyed darling ingénue of the team, locking lips – and how! – with the resident living weapon.

If anyone was shocked it was Superboy, and yet he found himself responding with formidable enthusiasm. His arms were round her waist and then they were up against the wall once again, writhing and kissing each others cheeks and noses and necks —

"Break it up you two, this isn't playtime."

Superboy was peeled off of M'gann accompanied by a plunger-like sound, and she dropped to the floor on trembling legs.

Superboy squirmed out of Black Canary's grasp and straightened his shirt, trying not to appear as flustered as he was and horribly aware of everyone in the room's eyes on him.

"I don't remember teachin' you _that_ move, Miss Martian," Black Canary fixed her stern gaze on M'gann, whose respiration was shallow and her cheeks flushed, even under the bright purple mark spreading across the left side of her face.

Superboy stared at her swollen lips and wondered how he had missed their appeal for so long…

"Who are you and what have you done with M'gann?" Robin gawked, somewhat breaking the ice. The teens began to talk amongst themselves and laugh with incredulity.

"I was just…" M'gann was now red as a tomato, and wringing her hands agitatedly.

"Well, I think we'll call this a day," Black Canary sighed, shaking her head. "Hit the showers everybody."

M'gann was only too glad to get away, and phased down through the floor before Superboy or anyone else could grab hold of her.

…

M'gann poked her head literally _through_ her door and was relieved to find the corridor empty. She had run straight from the briefing room directly to her own room, choosing the lone shower in the bathroom right down the hall. She didn't really want to face her teammates after the spectacle she had just made of herself… plus, she still didn't know how she felt about the whole situation.

She phased the rest of the way out of the bathroom, mentally processing where she was in the Justice Cave in relation to her bedroom, that she might take the shortest and most private route there. Unfortunately in all directions – left, right, up and down – there seemed to be storage room which may well be overcrowded. The only choice was to follow this corridor and take the elevator like normal people.

She clutched the fluffy towel around her, cursing herself for forgetting that all her clothes were either in her room or the locker in the communal shower room.

With some quick calculations she figured that if she took the next right, there was a staircase that would lead her up to a floor with a closet that was directly beneath her room and she could phase up from inside there …

Unfortunately it was not to be, because on the first step she went face-first into somebody's hard, wide torso, due to the fact that she had been concentrating on holding her towel securely to her with one hand, and the other shot out to grab the wall beside her.

Of course it was Superboy. Of course it was, with her luck.

"Uh.. Hi," he muttered awkwardly.

A thought crossed her mind that he had no reason to be in this part of the building at all, other than if he were looking for her, but she hadn't time to mull that over. She drew herself up to her full, unimposing height, and resented the fact that since he was stood two steps higher than her and the fact that all she could really look at properly was his neck. She didn't exactly want to either.

"Um, hi to you too..."

He gave a disinterested shrug and gazed somewhere over her head. "Is the shower free?"

"Is there something wrong with yours?"

"I like yours better."

"Why?"

"... Soap's better."

M'gann's cheeks flared (her bruise was a fine shade of blue but was less shiny since she had cooled it with water) and she made to brush past him, nodding, somehow uncomfortable with the thought of going straight through him and their being _in_ each other for a moment.

Whether it was fortunate or unfortunate she wasn't sure, but it was certainly meaningful that she hadn't turned intangible, because it meant he was able to grab her by the arm and slam her into a wall for the second time that day.

She was just able to grab the towel and hold it closed over her before she lost all sensible thought, other than the feeling of the denim of his jeans rubbing against her bare, still slightly damp legs, and his mouth demanding from her own.

Her little squeak of surprise into his lips caused him to pull away, and he released his possessive hold on her hips.

Her spare hand found the wall again behind her for support and she stared up at him.

He ran a hand through his faintly disheveled hair, and looked rather pleased with himself.

"There. Now, _I_ won."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Lol, I've been dying to do a sparring fic with these two. And feels good to get back into my fluffy state again. Aren't you guys?**

**Let me know, reviews are greatly asked for.  
><strong>


End file.
